User talk:Fox Maiden
Hi Fox Maiden, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:14, 14 July 2009 Pictures Peoples These people do drawings: User:Neildown User:Sambrook the otter User:Mauran Axestripe User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:MERLOCK User:Ferretmaiden User:Otterwarrior I don't know if he takes commissions but User:Bluestripe the Wild does draw. And me, User:Long Patrol Girl I draw pictures too. Hope this helps! (Also, if you put info on your user page, a bunch of people who draw might do stuff. Also, go around to their talk pages and ask.) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Forgot one!! User:Frentiza the ferret --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I see you need a picture. I can do one for you, just put a request on my user page at the allocated place if you want one. If you want to see my pictures, click here. ;-) --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Thurrn the Ranger 14:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Did the list of artists help? Hope it did!! I've noticed all the new users on here always figure out 'the works' so much faster than me...it took me like a day or two to figure everything out! You've caught on with signatures and stuff a lot quicker than I did...:) Hope your lack-of-picture-problem is sorted out soon! I have some free time, so would you mind if I tried drawing you? You can see some of my past stuff for other users on my user page. Never drawn a mace and chain before...and I like challenges! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I'll get some practice on me foxes and mace an' chains. Wee!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Halloo there! i am Meeka Swiftblade(known as Ferretmaiden!) where did you get that picture you use as your avatar? it's cool! that picture fren made that u say is like your dress is me^-^ if you would like to learn mote about me and my companion Saleen Moonshadow here is where you can learn bout the two of us User:Otterwarrior User:Ferretmaiden wanna be friends? i also have a few fan-fics if you would like to look on my blog. later days! ----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 17:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on the shout box still :P And I scanned the picture! I can still tweak it, but if you want something changed, speak now or forever hold your peace! I might work on Londa, cause somethin' looks off with me... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I have decided to work on Londa to make her look more fox-ish. Grr....this is hard :( If after the new one is loaded on here, you still like the old one I can do either :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I never posted the picture *sigh* Which one do you want me to Photoshop? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Picture is Photoshopped!! I finished it. Surprisingly, I did a two people pic but it was still done quick...I don;t know why it was so quickly done. But it turned out nice. I hope Londa doesn't look like a wolf, nor that Todd looks like a mountain lion! Hope it tickles yer fancy! (To anyone who is unlearned in the ways of fancy hare talk, "Hope you like it!") --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) OK! I'll do it as soon as possible, but I don't have as much time because of *mutters something* but I should get it done today or tomorrow. If I do it today it'll be a sketch. Do you want me to post a sketch or just post it once I'm done? And do you want a background?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Here! The head and legs are disproportionate to each other... she looks a touch bigheaded. Oh well, hope you like! [[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hi!! Hello Mrs.Fox! I like your avitar, where did you get it? Its awsome! I think you are awsome. Do you have any fanfics? there easy to make. c ya round! --Dewface "Vandilisem Rocks!!!!" 02:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC)